


No Escape Loving You

by vanillafingers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically Seven gets hurt and MC is being a poopy, F/M, Reset au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafingers/pseuds/vanillafingers
Summary: He wakes up and finds the world a little bit different.Something is off. Then he realizes that he has always known why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-free, I think? There’s a bit of dialogue from the game, but it’s from the prologue so?? Beware anyway I guess. I love this damn reset AU. Love me some sads and semi-aware seven YAS
> 
> Excuse me for my sins.
> 
>  
> 
> _Posted first on my tumblr, writing-fingers!_

He thought that you would get tired of switching eventually.

 

Sure, he knew of what you were capable of. He was not exactly sure on how he found out about your certain… peculiarity, but he knew you did it. He knew for a fact that before him came every single person from the RFA, save maybe V. He did not know why you chose him last, but he was grateful because that must mean you saved him for last, right? It would pain him if you ever left him, even if you thought that he did not even know you were leaving. He made you promise not to leave and everything. He had made you happy, right?

 

He supposed that even god 707 makes mistakes, huh?

* * *

Sleeping had always been a struggle for Luciel, especially since the stakes of his job meant that he could never fully let his guard down. So when he finally does get some form of slumber, he awakens with the fleeting memory of a pale visage, inches away from his own. He blinks sleepily, looking to his right as if something–or someone–was missing. He pats the empty space forlornly, not entirely sure what he had been dreaming of.

 

His eyes pass to look at the clock to find it not there. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, when he realizes.

 

You had given him the clock.

 

But you weren’t here anymore.

 

“Huh, we didn’t even finish this time. Day 5? This was the shortest one to date.” He mussed, rubbing his eyes slowly. He contemplates sleeping in, but curiosity overcomes his depression. He stretches, languidly reaching for his phone. After so many resets, he no longer feels as sad when he finds that you had once again grown tired of him. What makes him angrier is that he always seems to fall for you. Every. Single. Time.

 

Sometimes he wonders why people like him fall in love with people with you.

 

Then he remembers that people like him don’t deserve to be happy in the first place.

 

He wonders whom you have chosen today.

 

As he is about to open the chatroom, he pauses and chooses instead to do something he had never done in the previous resets. He sees that at this point you have already somewhat gotten over your initial “confusion,” but he is sure that the _real you_ , or the _reset you_ , is confused as to where he was. He always participated in the beginning chats. Well, he is _tired_ of your changing tides. He just wants…

 

He opens the private message, and types.

 

“Hey.”

 

Casual, but sort of unlike him. He wondered what type of response you would send. You normally sent the same message back, so he was curious.

 

“Let’s★partyayyyy★tonight!”

 

He raises a brow. Same response. He types.

 

“I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.”

 

He waits. No response. You never respond after the second text, and he feels that the same thing will happen. Yet he types again.

 

“Please don’t choose me. Don’t go on my route. Stay away.”

 

He tears up a bit, but he forges on. Still no response.

 

“If you’re bored, then go ahead. But please, don’t put me through that again. Please. Don’t let me fall in love with you again.”

 

His heart quickens, yet no response comes. None will come, he knows.

 

“Just… be happy without me, alright?”

 

He drops his phone, and curls up quietly. You will be confused, scared. This is not according to the script. He never goes out of script.

 

Must be a glitch, you think. He wonders if your shaking fingers hover above the screen, thinking how on earth a mortal man like him could know, could tell?

 

He envisions your eyes closing, mouth pursing in fear. He smiles darkly, wondering what your next move will be.

 

He never finds out, because in an instant, you–

 

_Sleeping had always been a struggle for Luciel, especially since the stakes of his job meant that he could never fully let his guard down. So when he finally does get some form of slumber, he awakens…_


End file.
